Ylisstol Nine-Nine
by Mattariago
Summary: The detectives of Ylisstol City's 99th Precinct are the city's finest at the job, even if they are completely incompetent at their social lives.(Feel free to tell me your thoughts. Guest Characters may appear.)
1. The Pilot

**Ylisstol 99th Precinct, 9:30 AM**

A muscular blonde man in a black tank top opened a fridge in the break room. "Yogurt... yogurt... yo... gone... It's gone." He gasped and began to shuffle through the fridge. After a few minutes, he slouched out of break room. He stopped in front of the secretary's desk and stood still. The black haired woman, wearing a black sweatshirt a size too big, refused to lift her eyes from the book of the occult she was reading. "What happened, Vaike? Did you forget your weights at home?" She mocked him dryly.

"Pfft, of course not, my yogurt is missing..." He slammed his hands on her desk. "You're my prime suspect, Tharja. God knows you don't give a damn about others." Tharja lowered her book and stared at his hands touching her desk.

"Neither do you apparently. Hands off of the desk." Vaike complied. "Tell me,Vaike, what is that hanging around your neck?" She asked. he looked down to his chest, then rolled his eyes.

"You know damn well I'm a detective." Vaike sneered. Tharja returned the gaze.

"Then prove it, solve this little case of yours and stop bothering me." She picked up her reading. Vaike walked away muttering something inaudible under his breath, nearly bulldozing a blue-haired detective over his own desk. He wore a navy blue hoodie and a badge on his belt .

"Whoa! What's his deal?" He asked.

"Someone ate his disgusting yogurt." A redhead with long hair answered from a close by desk. She was dressed more formally than the others with an open navy blazer with a white dress shirt under and matching pants. The man chuckled.

"What flavor was it today, Cordelia? Tuna? Beef?" He began to guess the flavor of the yogurt. Cordelia scrunched her nose in disgust and leaned in.

"Chocolate and Pork." She answered.

"Your kidding. Who even makes this stuff." He said. "Well, I'm sure he will get over it."

"I'm not to sure of that, Chrom. Vaike holds grudges for a long time. Remember last annual barbecue?" Cordelia said, shaking her head.

 **Annual Police Barbecue, One Year Ago**

Chrom stood silently enjoying the summer breeze in the park with a beer in hand. Suddenly, Vaike tackled him to the ground. "Vaike, what the hell?!" Chrom snarled. Vaike got back up onto his feet and yelled.

"That was for the fourth grade!"

 **Ylisstol 99th Precinct, Present**

"I still don't know what I did." Chrom said. A well decorated man walked past towards equally decorated office. Chrom caught up with him, files in hand. "Ah, Captain Frederick, can we talk for a moment? Frederick nodded.

"Absolutely, please... come in." He said stoically. They entered the office and Chrom closed the door. "What is this about, detective?" He questioned as he pushed his tie to his chest to sit down in his leather computer chair.

"Well, sir, since Stahl is on vacation, I wanted your thoughts on who should be my partner on the stakeout later this week." Chrom said. Frederick leaned in back in his chair.

"I see, well... I will look over the case and make a decision on who should go with you." He heard a girlish giggle from outside of his office, then looked through the window over Chrom's right shoulder and noticed a man in a dark purple police uniform and platinum hair speaking to his secretary, Tharja Reyes. The man wore a few medals above his left breast pocket and held his officer's cap under his arm. "We will discuss this matter at a different time, Chrom. For right now I..." Frederick stopped speaking as there was a knock at the door. He and Chrom looked at each other, confused. Tharja never knocked, she always just walked in. "Uhhh, come in." She opened the door, holding her book close to her chest..

"Captain Jackson, Dectective Robin Winters is here to see you." She informed Frederick.

"Yes, thank you, Ms. Reyes. Bring him in." Frederick said. Tharja turned to Robin.

"He can see you now." She said. Robin entered Frederick's office, passing her on the way in.

"Thank you, Ms. Reyes." He said with a charming smile.

"Please, call me Tharja." She replied, smirking, her back against the open door. Frederick stood from his chair.

"Dismissed, Tharja. Please close the door on the way out." Frederick ordered. Tharja groaned as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. She sat at her desk and began use the camera on her phone to ger a subtle picture of the new detective. She then noticed the uneasy silence around the precinct. She looked up from her phone to find out the entire squad of detectives was staring at her.

"What?" She asked with a glare. Cordelia and another red-headed woman with curly hair and a fit build both smiled smugly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just you suddenly became a completely different person when a total stranger spoke a total of three sentences to you."Cordelia said, then she gasped. "Sully, do you know what this means?"

"She's human?" Sully playfully answered. Tharja stood up and began to walk to the break room, but stopped when the captain's door opened. Frederick stepped out first, followed by Chrom, then Robin.

"Attention everyone, Detective Winters has requested that we skip the formalities." Frederick announced.

"Aw, but Captain, we love formalities." Sully said sarcastically. Frederick showed no reaction but a straight face.

"Everyone does, Detective. No, Robin here has offered to buy drinks for the squad. We meet after work at _Anna's Place_ across the street. Is that agreeable?" Frederick asked. The entire room applauded and cheered. Frederick leaned in close and spoke to Robin from under his breath. "I sure hope that your wallet can take the hit." Robin smiled and offered his hand for a handshake, revealing a wrist brace.

"I assure you that it can." He replied as Frederick shook his hand. Robin then looked at his watch. " Well, I have a lot of unpacking to do and not much time to do it. I will see you all tonight then!" He said as he headed for the elevator. Tharja spoke up.

"Bye..." Robin smiled and nodded goodbye, then boarded the elevator and placed his hat on his head as the doors closed. Frederick glanced at her.

"'Bye?' Tharja, are you unwell? You never show that kind of etiquette to any of the other detectives." He stated. Tharja backed slowly into the break room. Sully chuckled.

"'Cause she doesn't want to do other detectives." She said quietly before taking a drink of her coffee.

"Excuse me, Detective? I didn't hear that." Frederick said in an intimidating tone. Cordelia chimed in.

"Oh nothing, Captain. Sully was just suggesting that Tharja should drink some water. Seems like she's pretty... thirsty." The room roared in laughter as Sully and Cordelia high-fived. Tharja stared daggers at the pair through the break room windows.

"That's enough! Everyone, back to work!" Frederick ordered. The squad dispersed. Cordelia felt her phone vibrate on her desk and picked it up. She noticed a text on the screen.

"Uh oh." She stood from her chair.

"What happened?" Chrom asked.

"Remember my roommate, Sumia? She wo rks at the jewelry store on 48th street." Cordelia reminded him.

"Hard to forget a woman who spills her drink on me every time we meet." He chuckled.

"Well, the store was robbed and her boss thinks she did it." She revealed. Chrom stopped laughing immediately and cleared his throat.

"Oh, well, let's go check it out." He said, grabbing his phone from his desk. "C'mon."

 **To Be Continued...**

I'm back kiddies. It's been a while and I decided to write a comedy. I just hope you guys enjoy the future installments with this series. Feel free to write a review and offer ideas.

Mattariago, OUT!


	2. The Break-in

**Trove Jewelry Store, 10:15 A.M**

Chrom and Cordelia exited the vehicle and walked towards the police tape. A woman with dry brown hair was sitting on a bench with a styrofoam cup, steam emerging from it. "Chrom, I'm going to check up on Sumia. She must be pretty shaken up. Go check the store." Cordelia told Chrom. He nodded and went underneath the police tape. Cordelia walked towards her roommate. "Sumia!" She exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Cordelia!" Sumia said, hugging her. "I got to work and was going to open up the store, but it was already unlocked." She explained. Cordelia focused on writing in her notepad.

"Was there anything stolen? Gold? Silver? Diamonds?" she asked.

"Cash from the safe." Sumia answered. Cordelia pulled her head back a bit.

"That's odd. Was there anything else you wanted to add?" She continued. Sumia spoke quietly.

"... Found a … in the safe." She said nervously. Cordelia leaned in.

"Can you repeat that? I didn't hear you." She requested.

"There was a sucker in the safe." Sumia looked at her feet. Cordelia sighed.

"Dammit. Gaius hasn't tried to make contact with you, has he?"

"...No?" Sumia answered with a question whist avoiding eye contact. Cordelia, fed up, moved her blazer from her waist and placed her hands on her hips, exposing the badge on her belt. Sumia fidgeted for a few moments. "God, fine, I was at his place last night, that's why I didn't come home. I was breaking up with him." Cordelia dropped the tough cop act, adopting more of a caring sister-like persona. She placed her hand on Sumia's shoulder.

"Oh, Sweetheart. Tell me everything." Cordelia inquired. Sumia shook her head.

"Can we do this later? And in a better place?" She asked. Cordelia nodded.

"We can take you to the precinct once we are done checking out the scene, okay? Just sit tight, it shouldn't take long." She said, heading towards the crime scene. She ducked under the police tape and walked through the entrance. Chrom was glaring at the evidence bag with the candy inside.

"Gaius is out of prison, Cordelia." He informed her.

"I know. Did you find anymore evidence? Fingerprints or whatnot?" She asked. A older man in his mid-fifties walked to the detectives. He carried a thick Valmese accent.

"Detectives! I trust you know who the culprit is? I believe it to be Ms. Sumia's... lover. If I am correct, he was quite the thief, am I wrong?" He explained. Cordelia raised one of her eyebrows.

"And you are?" Cordelia asked. Chrom chimed in.

"This is Dalton Knightly, owner of the establishment. Mr. Knightly, this is Detective Cordelia Crawford." Chrom introduced.

"We can't just arrest him with the evidence we have now, sir. Don't worry, we will get to the bottom of this, Mr. Knightly. Just please, Sumia is innocent in this. There is no need to do anything rash." Cordelia said. Dalton shook his head.

"Miss Crawford, I'm sorry but Sumia has become too much of a liability to keep her under my employ. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to speak to Ms. Sumia." He said as he turned and headed towards Sumia." Cordelia began to follow him.

"But..." She felt a tug on her arm. It was Chrom. "What are you doing, Chrom? He is going to fire her!"

"That's their business, Cordelia. Not our jurisdiction. C'mon, we have work to do." He said, turning to speak with some of the officers on duty. Cordelia shook her head.

"Dammit."

 **Ylisstol 99th Precinct, 11:15 A.M**

Sully was in the break room at the vending machine. "Stupid machine! The candy or my dollar, you can't have both!" She yelled, shaking the machine back and forth. She heard a wrapper crinkle behind her. She turned quickly. It was Tharja, leaning against the counter top, holding a candy bar. It was the same one Sully was trying to buy. She watched as the secretary dropped a empty candy wrapper into the trash bin next to her.

"I noticed you were yelling at the vending machine again." She said. She held out the unopened bar towards Sully without making eye contact. Sully was dumbfounded. Tharja offering food to anyone was unheard of. She walked over to her and reached for the bar. As her hand closed in, Tharja took it away.

"A trade." She said. Sully glared at her.

"I don't have a dollar to give you, Tharja." She responded. Tharja shook her head.

"I don't want money... this was a bad idea." She turned to leave the break room.

"Oh, hell no!" Sully quickly blocked the exit and pointed at the candy bar. "You ain't leaving with that. What do you want?" Tharja rolled her eyes.

"I want to... attract Detective Robin Winters." Sully stared at Tharja, wide-eyed.

"You... uh... want to... what?" She blinked.

"You heard me." Tharja said.

"I... uh... guess I could help... but... uh... can you give me a sec?" Sully asked. She began to walk quickly to the exit to the roof, where the employees generally go out to smoke. Once outside, Sully burst out in laughter.

 **Downtown Ylisstol, 12:00pm**

Chrom and Cordelia sat in the front seats of the police cruiser while Sumia stared out of the window in the back seat. They were on their way back to the precinct when Chrom, sitting in the driver's seat, yawned and scratched his head, while Cordelia shook hers. "And just how late were you up last night? Were you at Sully's place watching the game again?" Chrom just sighed.

"Nah, I went on a date with Tharja's roommate, Olivia, last night and it lasted longer than I had expected." Cordelia became flustered and nervous.

"Um, how so?" She asked. Chrom ran his fingers through his hair.

"Tharja wasn't kidding about her being incredibly timid. I mean she's cute and all, but she can't even answer a question without stuttering. It wasn't the worst date I've been on and I'd probably go on another one with her, but I'm not completely sure if I'm ready to get back in the game yet, get what I'm saying?" He said. He then noticed the ladies were just staring out of the car windows with concerned looks upon their faces. "Uh, you girls alright?" He asked. Sumia spoke up.

"I guess I have to start looking for a new job then." She said, her voice choking up.

"You know Sumia, the cafe near the precinct had a now hiring sign in the window. Plus, a bunch of the officers and detectives get breakfast there, so you could meet the squad. If you need help with resume building, I know Cordelia LOVES to do paperwork, maybe she could help you out." Chrom looked into his rear-view mirror to see a smiling Sumia.

"Thanks, Chrom." She said. He nodded.

"Hey, I have an idea! A bunch of the squad are going out for drinks later, wanna join?" He asked.

"Really?! Are you sure the others won't mind?" She asked nervously. Cordelia chimed in.

"Of course not! It'll be fun!" She answered, giving Sumia a reassuring smile.

 **To be continued...**

Hey readers, sorry this took a while. I've been busy with work and I wish I could've gotten this out sooner. I'll try better I promise! If anyone has ideas I would love to hear them. Let me know what you think!

Mattariago, OUT!


	3. Guy Troubles

**Ylisstol 99th Precinct, 12:30pm**

"Tharja, can you come to the briefing room?" Rang a woman's voice. It was Sully in front of a dry erase board with a empty pros and cons list. Tharja slowly walked into the room and noticed the board.

"Really? A list? Pft... What a waste of time." She muttered as she turned to leave. The door suddenly slammed shut a foot away from her face. Vaike had trapped the women inside of the briefing room. "Vaike! What the hell? What are you doing?!" She yelled, trying her best to open the door, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry, T, but there isn't any other way!" Vaike answered, holding the doorknob in place with one hand. Tharja stopped trying to open the door and slammed her fist on the glass window near Vaike's head, giving him a good scare.

"Whatever, let's get this over with." She sighed, slinking to a chair behind a table. Sully pulled a cap off of a blue marker.

"Okay, what we are going to do is start with a positive quality about yourself and write that down and then talk about a negative quality and list that down as well. For example..." She turned to Vaike, who was still holding the door closed. "Vaike, name a good quality about Tharja." She ordered. Both women eyed the detective, eagerly awaiting an answer. He laughed nervously.

"Uh, heh, really? Okay,well, I guess she is kinda hot." He answered. Sully smirked and turned to the board and wrote it down.

"Okay, now a negative trait." Sully requested. Vaike had to be cautious, due to the fact that he could feel the daggers coming from Tharja's eyes. The collar around his shirt began to get sweaty.

"Uhhhhh, she can be a bit of a ...SOMETIMES... a bitch?" Vaike said, closing his eyes tightly, like he was in some sort of bad dream. He heard giggling from the other side of the door. He opened one eye to see Sully writing down the words 'not nice'. Both ladies were clearly amused by his answer.

"What's so funny? Why are ya laughing?" He questioned. Tharja shook her head.

"You were so scared to call me that, it's just funny. The big tough cop, terrified to call out little mean me." Suddenly, Frederick walked out of his office, coffee mug in hand. Scanning the precinct for detectives. He noticed Vaike holding the doorknob shut. "Detective Jones, What is this?" He asked, gesturing to the briefing room.

"Oh, hey Captain, what's up? We are just helping Tharja with her love life." He replied. Fredrick stood in silence for a few moments, the steam from his coffee emerged from dissipated a few inches from the top of the mug.

"...Get back to work, Vaike." He ordered in a stern tone.

"Yes sir!" Vaike quickly complied. He then retreated to his desk. Frederick then opened the door to the briefing room and entered.

"Okay, Miss Reyes, What is this about?" He asked Tharja. He signaled Sully to leave the room. She did just that, returning back to work. "Surely there are other people you can ask to assist you in your current predicament?" Tharja rolled her eyes.

"Captain, I asked for Sully's help, because, I want to get the new detective's attention." She admitted. Frederick sighed.

"Tharja, ever since you began working here, you have worked relentlessly to get the things you want, I don't see how this should be different." Frederick spoke stoically. He then took a sip of coffee. "But, before you commit to anything, I suggest you look up Detective Winter's profile on Facebook, see if he's available. If he is, go for it. If he is not, well... leave it be." He suggested. Tharja looked down at the desk in front of her. Now there was an idea...

 **Outside the Ylisstol 99** **th** **Precinct, 12:47pm**

Chrom's police cruiser pulled into the assigned parking spot. Chrom turned the ignition off and released his seat belt. The phone in his belt clip began to ring. He pulled it from its case and viewed the screen. He sighed. He turned to Cordelia and Sumia and sighed. "Ladies, I have to take this. It's Olivia, go ahead and head up and get that statement. I will be there in a bit." He said unlocking the car doors.

"Sure thing." Cordelia said as she exited the vehicle, Sumia in tow. "Come on, we have to go through the front." She commented. As the girls followed the path from the parking lot to the corner, Cordelia looked back at the cruiser, at Chrom. She gave a quiet sigh. Apparently, not quiet enough. As they reached the corner, Sumia cut Cordelia off, her hands on her hips.

"Okay, seriously?" She asked in an aggressive tone. Cordelia was taken back.

"Uh, What?" She blinked in confusion. Sumia generally doesn't speak this way to anyone, let alone her best friend.

"No offense, Cordelia, but I'm starting to get real effing miffed when I come home to see you, a smart, beautiful, charming, and overall great person, eating rocky road ice cream in your pajama pants and tanktop, watching Gilmore Girls on Netflix... on repeat. It's just sad to watch, you know." She said. Cordelia lowered her head. "Now, we are going to that bar tonight, getting drunk, and you are going to ask Detective Hottie McSteamy in that car over there out for even more drinks, understand?" Sumia then said mischievously. Cordelia then smiled.

"In that order?" She asked. Sumia then teetered her open right hand.

"Eh, you can flip the last two around if you want." She answered with a smirk. The girls then giggled their way inside the precinct.

 **Inside of The Ylisstol 99** **th** **Precinct, 12:50 pm**

Tharja sat at her desk in the fetal position, staring at her phone. Sully rolled to the secretary's desk in a computer chair. "Soooo, what are you thinking?" She asked. Tharja didn't move here eyes from the screen.

"Robin's account is private, I'd have to send a friend request just to see if he is single." She explained. Sully raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"So what's the problem? Send a request. It's harmless." She said. Tharja looked up to the red-headed detective.

"What if he's in a relationship?" She asked.

"Uh, what if he's not? Here give me the phone, I'll do it for you." Sully said, reaching out for the device. Tharja pulled the phone further from Sully's grasp.

"No way, I'll just wait for the bar tonight to see him and ask him then." She suggested. Sully reached further for the phone.

"That's ridiculous! You will... hhhrrrggg... be working with... ggrrrr... this guy for god knows how long, just do it and get it over with!" She struggled for the phone for a short while. Vaike leaned in close with smile.

"That's what she said! BOOM!" He said, proudly with a smile. The two women stopped arguing over the phone and slowly turned to the blonde detective, unamused glances donned their faces. Sully responded with haste.

"What, to you?" She said wittily. Tharja chimed in.

"Boom..." She mocked. Vaike lost his smile quickly. Shortly after that, the elevators door opened. Cordelia and Sumia stepped out. The former noticed her friends gathered around Tharja's desk.

"What's this? Are we making fun of Vaike?" Cordelia asked.

"Kinda. Tharja wants to find out if Robin, you know, the new detective, is single or taken, but his Facebook profile is private and for SOME REASON she doesn't want to send friend request." Sully answered. Tharja shook her head.

"It could be too soon..." She responded. Vaike lightly chuckled.

"C'mon, T, just shoot a request. You don't want to end up pining for a guy for years like you-know-who." He said, not-so-subtly stretching his face in Cordelia's direction. Her mouth dropped in shock.

"You have a point, I don't want to be a dateless sad-sack until I get rejected." Tharja said. Cordelia gasped and stood in awe as she slowly turned her head to the secretary.

"Dateless? UGH, I'll have you know I go on PLENTY of dates!" She said, trying to save face. Tharja called her bluff.

"Uh-huh...What was the last guy's name" She asked.

"Oh... uhhhh... Ben? Yeah, Ben." Cordelia lied. Sully smiled smugly.

"Oh? I don't remember him, what was his last name?" She played along. Off from the side, Sumia spoke.

"Jerry." She jokingly added. Cordelia glared daggers at her roommate. Clearly the remark struck a chord with Cordelia's friends... and Tharja. They laughed heartily, much to her dismay. The elevator doors opened once again, Chrom stepped out with another man in handcuffs.

"Cordelia, look who I found snooping around the precinct." He said with a little bit of gusto. Cordelia's jaw dropped.

"No way." She was dumbfounded. Sumia gasped in shock.

"GAIUS?!" She said, wide-eyed. The ginger-haired man, face covered in cuts and bruises, smiled and chuckled. He spoke with a split lip.

"Hey, Babe..."

 **To Be Continued...**

Hey everyone! Wow, its been a long time. But with work and personal issues getting in the way, I couldn't post anything for a while. But I'm definitely going to try harder. Anyway,tell me what you think so far!


	4. The Thief

**The Ylisstol 99th Precinct, 12:55 pm**

Sumia rushed to Gaius' side. His face was cut and bruised, his hands cuffed behind his back. Her hand cupped his cheek. "Oh Gaius, baby! What happened?" She asked.

"Well..." Chrom chuckled.

 **Five Minutes Ago**

Chrom was chuckling on his phone. "Yeah... yeah, I'll pick you up tonight, Olivia... Seven o'clock sounds great... great, I'll see you then." He hung up the phone. He turned off the ignition and removed the key. He then leaned his head back against the cruiser seat and took a deep breath. His eyes glanced into the rear view mirror. He noticed Gaius at the hot dog stand that is generally stationed outside across the street from the precinct. "What the hell?" He said as he got out of the car. Chrom then headed to the stand.

Gaius stood quietly next to the cart, not paying any mind to it. Chrom followed Gaius' line of sight to the the corner of the precinct. If Cordelia and Sumia were headed inside the building, they would have gone around that corner. Chrom then connected the dots. He is following Sumia. Unfortunately, before Chrom could think of a plan to confront Gaius, his gut reacted first. "GAIUS!" He shouted. Gaius jumped in shock and looked over to whoever called his name. Their eyes locked and Gaius made the first move.

"Shit!" He said. Gaius grabbed a hot dog off of the stand and hurled it at Chrom. The detective didn't even flinch. The ex-con then began to flee.

"Hey, come back here!" Chrom ordered. He pursued. Gaius sprinted down the block, following the sidewalk, pushing pedestrians aside to make his getaway, to which Chrom followed closer, getting closer by the second. The thief turned the corner and made it a short distance, before making the mistake to look behind him. At that moment, a U-Haul truck backed out of an alley. Gaius turned to face forward and managed to collide into the truck, then dropped to the ground, groaning in pain. It wasn't shortly after that, which Chrom then handcuffed him.

 **Present Time**

Chrom handed Gaius over to Vaike. "Can you take him to interrogation room two, please?" he asked. Vaike nodded, then gripped Gaius' arm tightly. The red-head winced in pain.

"Geez, Blondie, lighten up, will ya?" He whined. "Hey, wait, hey baby?" He called out to Sumia. She looked over to him with a concerned expression.

"Yeah?" she asked. He smiled with a confident grin.

"Lunch later? The hot dog stand outside is amazing." He asked. Vaike then pulled him to the interrogation room, Chrom soon followed suit. Cordelia crossed her arms and scowled at Sumia.

"Hey 'Baby', didn't you say you broke up with him?" She asked sternly. Sumia tried to avoid eye contact, her hands fidgeted with each other, nervously. Cordelia grew impatient waiting for an answer. "Sumia!"

"Fine!... Fine." Sumia snapped. She sat down in a chair by a nearby desk and sighed. She then placed her hand onto her forehead in defeat. "I was GOING to break up with him, but..."

 **Gaius' Apartment, 8:14 pm, Yesterday**

Sumia stood in front of a wooden door, bouncing nervously. She was psyching herself for a break up. After a few deep breathes, she knocked on the door three times. "Gaius? Are you in there? We need to talk." She said. The door opened, a shirtless Gaius in jeans greeted the woman.

"Hey, what's up, Baby?" He asked. Sumia's eyes were glued to Gaius' exposed and defined stomach.

"Oh my..." She shuttered a breath.

 **Present Time**

"Oh my god!" Cordelia groaned. "You lied to me, Sumia! What were you thinking?!" She asked. Sumia sighed.

"I don't know! I'm sorry, I just... ugh... there's something still there between us. I'm not ready to just throw that away." She said. Off to the side of the conversation was an 'awe'. Cordelia and Sumia looked towards Tharja's desk to see Sully not-so-subtly looking around. Tharja clearly didn't care about the argument whatsoever, as she still stared at her phone. Cordelia shook her head in disappointment.

"I... I can't even talk to you right now. Sully, keep an eye on her. I'm going to check up on Chrom's interrogation." She said, rushing off in annoyance. Sumia stood up from the her chair.

"Cordelia! I'm... I said I was sorry!" She apologized. Cordelia dismissed the apology with her hand angrily. When she reached the door to the observing room, she attempted to regain her composure. After a deep breath, she entered the room and looked through the one-way glass. Gaius was sitting in a chair, yawning, while Vaike was standing by the door out of the interrogation room, arms folded. Chrom had his hand covering his eyes in embarrassment. Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

"What's he doing this time?" She asked. Chrom placed his hands on his sides and sighed.

"He is trying something he calls 'The Bouncer'." He said in a defeated tone. Cordelia stood next to Chrom and began to observe as well. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke up.

"So... Olivia is going to the bar tonight?" She asked. She wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea. Chrom turned to Cordelia.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Cordelia. I know the bar is mainly a squad thing but... we didn't have the best first date." He explained. "Besides, I want everyone to meet her and she wants to meet you guys." He said, rubbing his right hand on the back of his neck. Cordelia shrugged quickly.

"No, it's fine!" She said in a high-pitched voice. Chrom noticed this.

"Is that a problem?" He asked.

"Whaaaat? Noooo...What makes you say that?" Cordelia's voice cracked.

"Your voice is doing that thing where it goes really high when you get uncomfortable." Chrom gestured his left hand above his head.

"Pfft, my voice doesn't… ahem... my voice doesn't get high." She attempted to correct her pitch, but ended up lowering her voice too much. Chrom smirked.

"If you say so." He then looked into the interrogation room and sighed. "This isn't going anywhere. Why do I let Vaike try these new interrogation techniques. They never work." He said as he headed towards the door.

"Wait a second." Cordelia stopped him. "Sumia just told me that she didn't break up with Gaius and spent the entire night with him." She explained. "If that's true, Gaius has an alibi." Chrom looked at Gaius through the glass.

"Do you believe her? Do you think Gaius is innocent?" He asked.

"I do. She may have lied, but she told me what really happened only because I caught on that they were still together." Cordelia said. Chrom opened the door.

"Noted." He replied, as he shut the door behind him. Cordelia watched as Chrom entered the interrogation room, dismissing Vaike. He pulled the chair across from Gaius from under the table, then sat down. "Do you know why you're here?" He asked. Gaius shrugged.

"Because the store my girlfriend worked at was robbed. You think I did it, for some reason." He answered. Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"I never gave you that information." he said, shaking his head.

"Overheard it on my police radio, which is, by the way, not illegal to own." Gaius said in a cocky manner.

"Why do you even own one?" The detective asked. Chrom refused to let Gaius' attitude get on his nerves.

"I had it before you arrested me for the first time. At first, I used it to keep an ear on the ground but now... I like to listen to the chatter while I'm at home. It relaxes me. Ask Sumia. She was at my place this morning, she can tell you that." He explained. Chrom leaned forward.

"About Sumia... Why did you rob her store?" He asked. Gaius scoffed.

"I didn't, I was with her all night. I can't be in two places at once. I'm good, but not that good." The thief maintained eye contact.

"There was a sucker in the cash safe." Chrom thought he had him. Those were his calling card.

"What? Describe it to me. Was it store bought?" Gaius asked frantically . He was caught off guard.

"It was a watermelon Dum-Dum." Chrom answered. Gaius was silent for a few moments before he began to chuckle.

"Oh, Blue, you are talking to the wrong guy... I was framed." Gaius said. Chrom shook his head.

"It's your calling card." He stated. Gaius sighed.

"Blue, all of my past work had the exact same patterns. All of the cameras and security systems were disabled via E.M.P, the single most expensive item in the store would be taken and be replaced by a homemade lollipop of my own design. Blue, do you seriously not remember anything about my thefts?" The red-head asked. Chrom didn't want to believe it. He changed the subject.

"Why were you outside of the precinct?" Gaius seemed a little hurt that his work was forgotten.

"Sumia texted me that you guys were taking her in for questioning. So I was waiting outside to walk her home, like the stand-up, reformed ex-con boyfriend I am." He said, trying to make light of the situation. Chrom stood up silently, then headed towards the door. Gaius spoke up in an attempt to get one last say. "Chrom..." He said. The detective turned to Gaius, ready to hear what he had to say. "I know I'm not a good man, and this doesn't look good for me, but I swear, I didn't do this. I love Sumia and would never do this to her." He said, lowering his eyes to the table. Chrom opened the door and exited the room. As it closed behind him, the door to the viewing room opened. Cordelia confronted Chrom.

"Chrom, what do you think about this whole situation?" She asked. He looked down the hallway at Sumia.

"Something doesn't add up..." Chrom answered. He then began to head towards Sumia. It was her turn for questioning.

 **To Be Continued...**

Hey guys, let me know what you think! Also, thank you for the support and I hope you are looking forward to what happens next in the next chapter, The End of the Pilot.

Mattariago, Out!


	5. A Look Back

**Ylisstol 99th Precinct, 1:17 pm**

Sumia sat nervously in the steel chair in the third interrogation room. Chrom and Cordelia stood behind the viewing glass. "So what do you think, Chrom?" Cordelia asked, arms crossed. Chrom scratched his head nervously.

"Have you noticed any odd behavior from her recently?" he asked. Cordelia shook her head in denial.

"If you are asking me if I think she robbed the store, she didn't... I know she didn't. It's just not her." she answered. She viewed her roommate the glass. Chrom asked again.

"Nothing at all? Think really hard." He said. Cordelia closed her eyes and focused. After a few moments of silence her eyes opened again.

"Well there is one thing..." She said.

 **Cordelia and Sumia's Apartment, One month ago, 10:30 pm**

The door to the apartment creaked open. Cordelia slowly entered and glance around the living room. The TV was on, but was muted. Sumia was sleeping on the couch, a blanket cocooned her body and her hair sprawled out on the pillow. Cordelia exhaled. She took the badge off from her belt and the keys from her blazer pocket and placed them in a glass bowl on top of a wooden drawer next to the door. She let out a soft yawn and removed her blazer, placing it on the coat rack nearby. Cordelia quietly walked towards her room, trying to avoid waking her friend. As she reached the couch, halfway between the entrance and her bedroom, she noticed Sumia's laptop. She had many tabs open, each and every one of them was a job application. "I'll ask her in the morning." she whispered to herself. She then began unbuttoning her white shirt as she continued to her room. She leaned against the door frame and removed her shoes, then crawled underneath the silk sheets atop her bed. Sleep quickly took her.

 **Ylisstol 99th Precinct, 1:24 pm**

Cordelia opened the door to the interrogation room and tossed a folder onto the table, photos spilling out of it. Every one of them was a picture of the crime scene. Sumia rolled her eyes. "Cordelia, don't tell me you think I had something to do with this." She remarked. Cordelia glared at her roommate.

"Why didn't you tell me that looking for a job?" She asked in a stern tone. Sumia sighed.

"I wasn't going to let you know until I found something else, but..." she hung her head. Cordelia spoke once more.

"Why are you even looking for one? I thought you were paid well enough." She asked.

"The store isn't doing well. It won't be long before it shuts down." Sumia answered. Cordelia pulled out a small notepad and began jotting down the newfound information.

"Uh-huh, a bit convenient for the robbery to happen so close to the end of the store, don't you think?" She inquired, eyes glued to her pad. Sumia sighed once again.

"I guess... I just..." She made a sniffling noise. Cordelia lifted her head to eye level once more. Sumia was wiping her eyes with her sleeves. The redhead looked away and cleared her throat out of a nervous tick. She couldn't stand watching her like this. "I just don't get it... what in heaven's name did I do to deserve this?" Sumia cried. She then took a deep breath and tried to regain her composure. " I mean, it's not fair! I get brought in questioning and Mr. Knightly gets a pass and a pretty penny." Cordelia raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... What?..." She asked. Sumia sniffed again.

"It's not fair?" She repeated.

"No, about your boss. How is he getting money from this whole ordeal?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh... uh... He recently updated his insurance policy. I don't know how much the exact amount is but... it's a ton." Sumia made a big guesture with her hands.

"Okay, Sumia, I need to know. Did you ever tell Dalton Knightly about Gaius?"

"Are you kidding? If I told anyone that, I could never get a job let alone keep one."

"I see, well, he seemed to know about him, so that cat's out of the bag. Any way he could of figured that out?"

"What? I... I don't know." She said, placing her hand on her forehead. A cute ring came from Cordelia's phone. She pulled it out of her pocket. There was a text from Chrom.

" _Going 2 talk 2 knightly again. Taking Vaike. I keep u up 2 date._ " Cordelia stood from her chair.

"Excuse me for a moment, Sumia." She said as she exited the interrogation room. She opened the door to the corresponding viewing room. Chrom was gone. Cordelia closed her eyes and sighed. He could have just taken her. "Dammit."

 **Kingland Apartments, 2:02 pm**

Chrom parked his cruiser in an empty parking space in front of the apartment building and exited the vehicle. Vaike soon followed. " He should be on the forth floor. Let's go." Chrom said, shutting the car door behind him.

"Yeah. Hey, Chrom?" Vaike called out, as he followed Chrom to the entrance.

"What's up?" he questioned, holding the door open for his friend, gesturing for Vaike to enter the building.

"Thanks, Did you see how Tharja was practically drooling over what's-his-name?" He asked as he walked through the door. They walked to the intercom panel.

"Detective Winters? We all did, so weird." Chrom answered. He ran his finger down the list of names. "Knightly... Knightly... Bingo. Room 407." He said to himself. Vaike ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn, over four-hundred apartments in this complex? That doesn't make too much sense. What an architectural achievement." He said, sounding genuinely impressed. Chrom rolled his eyes.

"Fourth floor, apartment seven." Chrom corrected. Vaike tried to correct himself... poorly.

"Y-yeah, I knew that." He stuttered. Chrom chuckled and input the corresponding room numbers to Knightly's apartment. There was a buzz from the intercom.

" _Who is it?_ " A voice snapped from the other side. Chrom glanced at Vaike, eyebrow raised.

"Uh, Mr. Dalton Knightly, it's Detective Chrom Lowell. We spoke earlier about the break in. I just have a few more questions to ask you. May I come up?" He asked. There was a small silence.

" _Very well..._ " He said. There was a buzz at the door. Vaike grabbed the handle to the door and pushed it open. Chrom followed suit.

"Don't tell me you are still hung up on Tharja, man." Chrom sighed. They stopped at the elevator on the right side of the hallway. Chrom then pressed the up arrow, lighting the button up. "In case you forgot, she kind of hates everyone. Remember when you two first met?" He reminded Vaike as the door opened. They stepped on the elevator.

"Unfortunately." Vaike groaned as he pressed the button for the fourth floor.

 **Anna's Place, 2 years ago**

Chrom, Vaike, Sully, Cordelia, and a man with dark green hair all sat in a booth in the bar, laughing. Vaike took a large swig of his beer. "Alright, who's round is it. Stahl?" The group stared at the blonde detective. Stahl shook his head and spoke up.

"Nuh-uh, I took the first round tonight. I think it's Cordelia's turn. Or is it Sully's turn?" He raised an eyebrow. He looked around to see everyone's finger on their noses but Vaike's, who was focused on Stahl. He then mimicked them.

"What the..." Vaike spoke under his breath. He looked around at his friends. He was the odd one out. He groaned. "Dammit." Vaike stood up and and headed to the bar. He reached in his back pocket for his wallet and pulled it out when he reached the bar. He caught the red-headed bartender's attention. She walked over to him.

"The usuals?" She asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, Anna." Vaike pulled a twenty-dollar out of his wallet. He paused as he noticed a gorgeous black-haired woman on her phone at the other end of the bar. She wore a blouse that exposed her pale, unblemished shoulders. She had a small bowl of mini-pretzels in front of her as well as a martini. Multiple men spread throughout the bar ogled the somehow sensual way she ate the pretzels, lightly placing the snack between her lips and biting them in half. She chewed slowly with her mouth closed and took a small sip of her martini. Anna snapped her fingers in front of Vaike's face.

"Hey! Is that it?" She asked. She wanted to rip the money out of his hands, though that would be... unprofessional.

"Hey, Anna. What's the deal with the babe at the end of the bar?" Vaike asked. Anna looked behind her briefly.

"Huh, you mean the one that is way out of your league? She is new in here." She answered as she turned back to the detective.

"Hmm... Can you have someone get the usual drinks over to our table? And can you make her another drink? Just give it to me, I'll give it to her." He said with a wink. Anna rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Over at the group's table, Chrom was swiping left and right on his phone. "Gods, there are thousands of women in this district and somehow NONE of them are right for me." He sighed. Sully placed her hand on his right shoulder.

"Chrom, you are too picky." She said. Sully then snagged Chrom's phone from his hands.

"He-hey!" Chrom tried to retrieve the phone, but Sully pulled it from his reach.

"Let's look at your preferences." Sully pressed the options menu.

"C'mon, Sully, how is this gonna help? Just give the phone back." Chrom demanded. Sully ignored the plea.

"Fit/slim to average body type? Okay. No kids? Fair enough. 20 miles? Dropping it to five." She scrolled down the page. Stahl began to speak up.

"How the heck is lowering the distance on the app supposed to-" Sully placed her index finger on Stahl's mouth.

" Ah ah ah, The only people who have gotten laid in the past month have permission to speak." She commanded. The group stood silent. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Everyone with dating apps, put'em on the table." She went back to Chrom's phone. Stahl dumped his phone on the table. Cordelia looked at the app name. _Lovematch_.

"I forgot, I had plans to uh..." She gathered her things and stood up from the booth.

"It's okay, Girl Scout. We'll see you tomorrow." Sully waved her hand in a dismissive matter. Stahl's jaw dropped as Cordelia waved and walked towards the door.

"Why does she get off the hook while we-" Sully silenced him once more.

"Bupbupbup, no talking. Now, back to the matter at hand. Chrom, why the hell does it say that you are looking for a long-term relationship?" She asked.

"Because that is what I'm looking for?" Chrom answered. Sully shook her head.

"I'm changing it to short AND long-term, as well as hook-ups. AAAAANNNNNDDDD enter!" She said with a smirk as many more profiles appeared on the phone. She slid the phone across the table in a victorious manner.

As Cordelia approached the entranced to the bar, she felt her phone buzzing in her hand. She looked at the caller I.d. It was Vaike. She brought her phone up to her ear and answered. "Uh, what's up, Vaike?" She asked as she looked at him at the bar.

"See that hot chick at the bar? The one in the black blouse eating pretzels?" He asked over the phone. Cordelia's eyes scanned the bar and noticed the woman Vaike was mentioning.

"I see her, what about her?" She asked. A question she soon regretted.

"Okay, on a scale of one to ten, how nice is her ass from your direction?" He said, making a squeezing motion with his free hand. Cordelia's eyes rolled as she hung up and headed out of the door. Vaike tossed his hands to the air. "Pfft, Great, now I gotta figure it out by myself." He spoke to himself. Anna had finally put the two drinks Vaike had ordered on the counter in front of him.

"Good luck." She said with a wink. Vaike smiled and nodded as he grabbed the drinks and made his way over to the woman at the end of the bar.

Meanwhile, a server walked up to the table with the drinks the others had ordered. He placed the tray at the center of the table before Stahl spoke. "Excuse me, where is Vaike?" He asked. Sully looked over Chrom's shoulder to see Vaike talking to the black-haired woman at the end of the bar.

"He's headed for disaster." She replied. The rest of the squad turned to look in Vaike's direction.

"Who is that?" Chrom asked. Sully chuckled.

"That's the Captain's new secretary, Tharja Reyes. Real charmer, that one." She explained. Suddenly, as if on queue, Tharja splashed Vaike's own drink in his face and casually walked out of the bar. Laughter roared from the table as he slowly shuffled back to his seat next to Sully.

"So that went well." Chrom stated in a joking manner. Vaike mumbled to himself before taking a swig of Stahl's beer.

"He-HEY!" He shouted as he took the drink back. "What did you even do?" He asked. Vaike slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Would you believe me if I told you I didn't do anything?" He sighed. Sully placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you have another shot soon enough." She laughed. The rest of the table soon joined in as Vaike used his shirt to wipe his face.

 **Kingland Apartments 2:07**

"Here we are, Apartment 407. Would you like to do the honors?" Chrom asked as they stopped in front of the apartment.

"Don't mind if I do." He said, placing his right fist over the door. Suddenly, there was a sound of glass cracking, then again once more, a thud and a crash as if a heavy piece of furniture had fallen over soon a, then silence. "Dalton Knightly?!" He shouted. Vaike slammed his fist on the door. He and Chrom locked eyes in concern. Chrom unsnapped the button on his holster.

"MR. KNIGHTLY, YPD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" He hollered. No answer. Chrom pulled his pistol from his holster. Vaike did the same. "Vaike... Kick it down."

"Copy that." The blonde detective nodded. He centered himself in front of the door and took three deep breaths. He focused on the section left of the doorknob. He felt Chrom's hand tap his left shoulder.

"BREACH!" Chrom ordered.

"LEEEEROOOOOOY JENKIIIINS!" He couldn't resist, even when he was headed to potential danger. He kicked the door with full force and brought it down with ease. The detectives entered the apartment and proceeded to check their corners. Chrom headed into the kitchen, though he didn't make it far before he noticed a bag of Dum-Dum suckers in the trashcan, cardboard boxes filled with dishes and other kitchen appliances, packed up. He was getting ready to move... to flee.

"Shit..." Gaius was onto something. "Vaike! Find him?!" He asked.

"Unfortunately!" Vaike responded from the bedroom. Chrom made his way over to the room and stopped at the doorway. His partner was hunched over Dalton Knightly, who was under a fallen bookcase... dead.

 **To Be Continued...**

I just wanted to apologize for such a long wait and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter should be out at a much faster pace than this was, now that I know which direction I am headed with the story. Thank you for your patience and I hope you can forgive my very delayed post.

Mattariago, OUT!


End file.
